Machines for making wood pallets have been known and used in the past. For the most part, these machines are generally bulky and large, are complex in construction and operation, and require almost constant maintenance to continue operation. Because they are of large size, they cannot be easily moved and are essentially stationary. Due to these drawbacks, a need has existed for a simplified machine and method for making pallets to minimize production costs while keeping the maintenance of the machine at a minimum. The present invention satisfied this need.
Prior U.S. patents relating to pallet making machines include the following:
______________________________________ 3,207,403 4,054,236 4,403,388 3,968,560 4,204,624 4,489,874 4,039,111 4,392,600 4,492,016 ______________________________________